Fighting to Stop Loving You
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Rukia fights her feelings Renji, but when Ichigo almost dies in front of Rukia's eyes, her feelings may take a whole new turn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Story One.

Rukia

I was sitting on Ichigo's roof. It's one thing to sleep in his dirty closet another to be on the roof in the middle of the night. There was a lot to think about. So much do with Aizen's rebellion. I saw the look on Momo's face. I heard stories that Aizen had had set her up to the limit of her trying to kill Captain Hitsagaya in battle, but somehow she got stabbed no one would tell me who did though.

"Hey, you can catch a cold up here" I heard Renji, my childhood friend. I didn't look to him but I knew his voice quite well already. He sat next to me.

Compared to me Renji looked amazing. He had bright red hair and soft red eyes to match. Renji wasn't in his gigi right now, but he didn't seem to be patrolling the neighborhood or anything just wondering around it seemed.

"Its okay this gigi isn't as unhealthy as my last one" I answered.

"So why are you up on Ichigo's roof when you could be inside drinking some sake or something?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. There is just a lot to think about with Aizen. He betrayed us all and left the Soul Society in complete chaos. He leaving affected not only his squad but all the people the relied oh him the most, and those part of the Soul Society are weak and starting to grow stronger, but in the end I am afraid not even Ichigo will be able to stop them"

Renji didn't answer me for a while. It seemed that he was choosing his words carefully. Silence was good at this time. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the small breeze that passed by and the peace and quiet.

The peace and quiet when crashing down when my phone started beeping. I took the phone out. Renji was now waiting the order. My eyes widened. I knew were this hallow was, but I am sure he would kill us if we tried to help him. Did he even know that there was a hallow near his house?"

"Where is it, Rukia?"

"Uyru's house"

"You stay here and watch" Renji teased. I quickly got to her feet and started to yell at Renji.

"What do you mean just stay here? I can kick your ass any time of day!" I punched Renji in the stomach. Renji gave ME a soft look. I quickly turned around and jumped off the roof.

What do I call this feeling? I didn't know this feeling at all, but I knew that it was new. Did I just blush? No way! I never blushed before! I heard Renji running across the roofs.

Ichigo opened his window. Before he could yell he caught sight of me and yelled something I never heard him say before "Rukia! Oh, my, sweet Rukia!" Kon… I thought.

Kon jumped out the window and was running toward me. I was able to knock him out easily with just one simple punch. Idiot, I thought. Little by little I was regretting putting him that stuff bear.

Ichigo….be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I followed them to Uryu's house. The journey wasn't bad. But I saw the hollow and felt it. Ichigo and Renji quickly jumped for the kill. The hollow stabbed Ichigo seven times. I gasped.

"Ichigo!" I ran to him and held him in my lap. "You are going to be okay, okay?" tears poured to me cheeks. He wasn't even awake. He was already knocked out.

"Rukia? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just kill it!" my cheeks flustered, but I focused mainly on Ichigo, and getting him to Urahara's shop. He needed to be healed and fast.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Urahara and Tessei had wrapped Ichigo up and put him in the guest room. I had to stay in the waiting room with everyone. I was inpatient. I needed to see Ichigo.

There it was.

The same feeling I had before. It was like…how did the people in the book describe it again? Oh yeah _"The moment I saw in pure pain and he was dead, that was the moment I knew that I should have loved him more. I should have made him mine. But now that chance was gone" _

There was a word for that feeling. Guilt? No. Love? No. Oh right the word was regret. She does like Ichigo but what about Renji? Didn't she like him too?

"I do like him…" she said in a low whisper. Orihime looked at her.

"Who?"

"Oh! No one!" I flustered.

"Liar! Tell me!" she insisted.

"Tell you what?" I was getting scared. Orihime was getting excited.

"Who do you like?"

"No one!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah Rukia doesn't have a heart to love"

I punched Renji in the gut. That idiot. Always making fun of me just because I tell people I don't get involved with love. Humph. Just like him.

"I like him too" Orihime finally said, low enough for me to hear.

"Who?" I looked at her confused.

"Ichigo"


End file.
